The Dark Dragon
by Mrs. Cassandra Black
Summary: This is the story of Princess Nia, who has a special bond with her dragon, Damon. Follow and review this story of Nia, Damon, and all of her friends and foes along the way on her journey.


_AN:/ Hey guys, it's Potterhead Girl21! I just wanted to tell you that this is an Eragon story, from the Inheritance Series. I haven't read them, so I don't know what is original and what belongs to the author! But nevertheless, if you recognize it then it isn't Mrs. Cassandra Black's! If you recognize it, it belongs to..._Christopher Paolini. _Anyways, I know Cassie loves reviews so hit that review button! Hit the follow button too, because I don't know when she is going to give me more of the story! She gave me Chapter 2, so it will be up pretty soon! Have fun and I hope you like her story!_

**The Dark Dragon**

Hundreds of trees made up the Great Elven Court Hall. Trees intertwined with one another to create the walls and ceiling. The floor was hardened dirt,

the thrones lining the walls were made of roots that had risen from the ground. At the end of the hall stood a beautiful flower-covered throne. Sitting in this

magnificent chair was the queen of the elves, Queen Islanzadi. The queen sat with her back straight, head held high, and eyes locked on the object that held

everyone's attention.

Sitting upon a pedestal in the center of the hall was a large purple-violet stone. The stone was smooth, oval shaped, and the average-size baby could

have fit inside. Violet purple in color, but it had black veins running across the shell. The black cushion the stone sat upon gleamed in the light of the blue

moon that shone through the tree branches.

A line was formed opposite the queen. Elves of all ages stood in line to touch the stone, which was really a dragon egg. The queen watched anxiously as

elf after elf touched the dark egg. Islanzadi's starlight colored hair was pulled back into an exotic braid, her pale blue colored eyes lined in blue powder, and

she wore an elegant silver dress. Her slender fingers tightened on the moss-covered arm rests on her throne as she watched her youngest daughter step

forward to touch the egg.

Princess Niomi strode forward confidently to touch the dragon egg. Hair so black you would not be able to see it on a moonless night, eyes the color of a

dark ocean blue (nearly violet), and skin kissed by the burning sun. The princess who was not fond of dresses wore black leggings, knee high black boats, and

a dark stone grey corset over a white billowing shirt. Princess Niomi was not proud of her nobility and preferred people to simply call her Nia.

Nia reached towards the egg with a graceful movement of her hand and rested it upon the egg for a long moment. The egg did nothing. Nia's face fell ever

so slightly. As the princess began to move away, as another female elf stepped forward, a loud crack echoed around the quiet hall. Nia stepped back, towards

the egg, a hopeful expression on her face. The egg began to rock back and forth. Large cracks appeared and spider webbed across the purple shell. Whispers

went up around the hall as the egg shuddered, as if with a sudden chill. Islanzadi stood with her eyes locked on the hatchling egg and her youngest daughter.

As Nia now hovered above the egg, it exploded. Pieces of purple and black shell flew in all directions, falling onto the ground. Gasps rang out, and Queen

Islanzadi's hands flew up to her face to hide her dropped jaw.

The baby dragon sat on its cushion with its head held high as it looked around. Its thin wet membrane wings spread out at its sides. The dragon's scales

were a perfect mix of burgundy and purple, its claws were a shiny ebony along with the spines on its back. Its wings were the same color as the dragon's

scales, with black veins reaching out like a spiders web. The hatchling's eyes were a dark violet color and where the dragon's whites of its eyes were supposed

to be was a dark fathomless black. The hatchling swung its head around as if searching for something. Nia, who had jumped back when the egg exploded,

stepped forward, hand stretched out to the baby dragon. The babe examined the princess's hand with intelligent eyes before leaning forward, placing its head

under Nia's hand. Just as Nia touched the hatchling, she went rigid and a blinding white light erupted between the princess's hand and hatchling's head.

Nia felt a blast of icy energy surge into her hand and race up her arm, burning in her veins like liquid fire. She fell to the floor with a startled cry. The

sound of a herd of running horses and a rage-filled roar filled her ears. Her whole body seared with pain. Nia tried to move but was unable to. She wondered

why no one was trying to help her, for it seemed like hours that she laid on the court hall floor. Eventually, the pain receded to an unpleasant tingling. Slowly

she rolled on to her side, curling into the fetal position. Nia could not feel her right hand, and her fingers were paralyzed. Panicked, she looked at her hand

worriedly, and she watched as the middle of her palm shimmered and formed a diffused white swirling symbol. Her hand itched and burned, as if bit by a

spider. Nia's heart beat frantically as the foreign magic fused with her own.

Nia felt another's mind, and, out of habit, Nia threw up her mind shields. However, the unfamilar mind was not gone. The mind expressed concern and

curiosity. The connection of the foreign mind solidified and strengthened. Nia's mind-shield expanded to guard the other's mind. Nia blinked in confusion. "Atra

nosu waise fricai Vran (Let us be friends Wanderer)?" Nia asked the strange mind. At first there was no answer. "Eka weohnata neiat haina one pomnuria

Shur'tugal (I will not harm you my dragon rider)," answered the other mind. Nia looked up shocked at the baby dragon. Curious, the hatchling tilted its head

to the side, and Nia felt through the mind link ravenous hunger. Nia smiled; she had a dragon.


End file.
